Proscribed Captivation
by Assassinita
Summary: FE7: She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, it was wrong in so many ways. But she couldn't help herself, it felt so real. So good… Onesided – Raven X Priscilla


**Proscribed Captivation** by EtoileCyberPrima 

**Warning: ** **ALERT! DANGER!** **THIS IS RATED M! FOR A GOOD REASON!!**** This piece is **_**very**_** sexually explicit. If you are offended by this, please do not linger any longer! I will not tolerate flames! If you are a kiddie, I suggest you click the back button now.**

Rated M – For deep sensuality, incestuous misdeed and self-pleasure.

**Summary:** FE7: She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, it was wrong in so many ways. But she couldn't help herself, it felt so real. _So good…_

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairings:** Onesided – Raven X Priscilla

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything in relation to Fire Emblem except for the games themselves. If I did then FE:8 would have been longer and a certain couple would have had an ending. *cough* L'Arachel and Rennac *cough*_

She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, it was wrong and dangerous for so many reasons, but she just couldn't stop herself… She tightened her grip slightly, letting her delicate fingers slide smoothly against her bare naked body; as her opposite hand slid to her forbidden place.

Holding back a soft gasp, she pushed her fingers into her entrance. She flushed as the wave of deep sensation ran through her fine form.

_I shouldn't be doing this…_

But upon remembering the recent events that she saw unfold earlier that night, she cringed.  
She was never good at talking with the feminine side of the human race. No matter how much she tried to, it was never comforting to; in truth it was almost stressful.

So when the she saw her brother conversing with that archer girl Rebbeca by the bonfire, it made her mind aroused in uneasiness. Through most of the night, the red haired-girl observed them for afar whilst ignoring her regular company. She for the years she had known her brother; she never remembered him taking any waning interest in womanly affairs.

She had figured it must have been in the Cornwell families' blood to have a natural handicap when speaking to most female subjects alike. But when she further observed, it seemed that it wasn't quiet so. Watching her brother and Rebecca over, she had caught the slight subtle detail of his refined smile. It was probably not visible to most of the public and even to his companion, but in her heart she knew better than to miscalculate.

Priscilla tried to ignore that churning feeling in her chest when she gave a glance at Rebecca who was idly conversing with him. The unfamiliar pain shot through her chest as she realized that she couldn't take much of the scenery any longer. These celebrations were meaningless to her, as socializing was its biggest factor.

She had fled the scene mostly unnoticed by her acquaintances but not until realizing that Raven had a firm yet self-controlled gaze towards her. She momentarily stopped as she gazed into that man that she truly yearned for, before finally catching herself and wandering off into the glorious safety of her tent.

She knew that most people would see her feelings as wrong. But what she couldn't fathom was, what was so wrong about feeling for the man you truly loved and cared for? She really should have more control over her feelings. But the desire was too compelling, too irresistible, too strong. Even though she knew she shouldn't rush things when desiring for him.

But here in the intimacy of her own tent, alone on the rumpled silk sheets that lay harmlessly underneath her, she could allow herself a harmless fantasy, a small fulfillment of those terribly bottled up desires that she couldn't possibly indulge in around others.

"Uhnnn…… Lo…Lord Raymond…"

She knew the noise outside would muffle the sound of her breathless voice and yet, her face burned in embarrassment at how bold she was, uttering his name aloud in such a manner, her voice filled with desire as she pleasured herself, the image of his face clearly visible behind her closed lids.

A lonesome mind could be so powerful with such things, making it all seem so vividly real, the power of the mind over the body making it all feel… too real. So much more real than anything a bordered mind could conjure. His hands were on her aroused flesh, marking her, claiming her, making her nearly lose herself in her butterfly touches. It didn't matter that in truth, it was just her hand. Her eyes were closed, and the illusion was everything.

She hesitantly slid two fingers into her own mouth, sucking on them, running her tongue along them to wet them thoroughly before returning her attentions to her arousal. The wet fingers were now gliding over her rosy bud, pushing her closer to the edge with the idea that perhaps it felt a little bit how his digits would feel on her.

His lips, his fingers… other parts of his body that she had only seen in her wildest dreams… In her fantasy, he would smile at her lovingly, with his calm gaze seeping with that warmth that she beyond doubt relished in. She only wished his eyes were devoid of the soul-deep melancholy they were always filled with. She wanted to see his eyes filled with nothing but happiness, love for her… and desire, although the flush taking over her features deepened even further at the mere idea of lust on Raymond's face… she dreamed of how his scarlet eyes would look, filled with want, with hunger for her, his skin flushed from desire, his lips parted in a groan of cavernous pleasure. He was captivating.

The mere thought of such a thing was almost enough to push her over the edge, and her movements became more erratic and almost rough. She clenched her jaw tightly by fear of moaning louder than the sounds of the hubbub in the outside world.

Priscilla ran her free hand over her supple breasts, gripping one tightly, fondling a delicate nipple with her eyes closed, imagining that it was her brother's fingers touching her hungrily, just like she imagined that his fingers, his lips, his tongue were elsewhere on her body, driving her closer and closer to climax. She leaned her head against the back of her pillow, eyes squeezed tight shut as her legs thrashed slightly under the pleasure, her hips thrusting forward into her soaked hand as she neared completion. Her thick juices making a variety of dirty sex noises. Her breathing was now completely chaotic, and it took all her will not to make even more clamor.

"Ahn!"

It was harder and harder to hold back her moans however, as she felt herself nearing the edge. She clamped one hand over her mouth forcefully to hold back a cry of blissful pleasure as she imagined Raymond's face between her legs, his hands caressing and parting her legs, his soft lips covering her intimacy, as his tongue darted out to the one spot that felt like the center of her whole body at the moment. Hot, thick liquid spilled out of her when her legs convulsed with the delicious spasms of her release. She cried out his name over and over in silent screams of bliss, her lips mouthing his name without letting any sound escape them. Until finally she could bear it no longer.

"Lord Brother!"

Her whole body was still shaking with the almost electric tingling that followed her climax, but her mind was sobering up fast, and with it came the inevitable guilt she always felt whenever she indulged too much in those fantasies and went too far.

When she was in the heat of things, nothing seemed too much, no uninhibited mind image was too salacious, but as soon as reality came crashing back, she would inevitable mope about her thoughts and urges, and feel intolerably guilty that she was soiling something sacred, afraid that she was somehow taking gain of him.

She could never truly have him, she thought. Someone like him couldn't possibly return her feelings. She had tried so hard to make herself believe that but something in the depths of her heart told her to always remember that one childlike promise. No matter how much he pushed her away, her feelings would only return tenfold.

And the feelings were already one thing: sometimes she even thought that she might be a burden to him by having those feelings. But imagining him the way she imagined him when she did this… that was another thing altogether; she couldn't help but feel she was disrespecting him, or even taking advantage of him. Whenever she did it, she was unable to look him in the eyes, the next day, sometimes even for two or three days.

She feared that if he knew, his gentle warm eyes would turn cold and filled with disgust, and he would back away from her swiftly, shocked by the vulgarity of her thoughts and actions, repulsed by her very presence.

But she knew she wouldn't have her feelings any other way.

**Owari!**

_Well that's that.__And if you don't know; Yes, I do infact like Raven and Priscilla. -.- It's strange thinking but I don't want Priscilla to screw up the rest of the cast, so she should just stay in her little dreams. I know it's a bit mean thinking but I really don't care. She's the kind of character I don't mind bashing about, even though I like her._

_Anyways, I wondering about doing a second installment of this kind of thing. For example; what would happen if Raven was watching the whole scenario take place? XD_

_Read and Review. Finally I'm out of my writer's block! _**  
**


End file.
